My life in two words: crazy and doomed
by InvaderCeCe
Summary: sequel to my life in one word: crazy. My life is filled to the top with embarrassment and bad luck, all while the penguins, Dr.Blowhole, Marline, Julien, and...Doris are at my side. Wish me luck...
1. Chapter 1

My Life in Two Words—Crazy and Doomed

I flung myself onto my bed. My birthday had rolled around once more. I can't believe I'm turning 16 in _three hours_. Just three hours! I hear my dogs' nails skidding across the concrete floor of the basement, and then I feel my beautiful white husky jump on top of me. My laughter is muffled by my pillow. I shake her off and roll over.

"Hey Penguin." I tell her. "Did you miss me?"

I've just come back from the Invader Zim dimension. Zim and Gir wished me a happy birthday and Dib gave me a new charm for my bracelet—it was an awesome ghost charm that was dark blue. Gaz and Tak both gave me a really cute bow; Tak's was purple and Gaz's was black. I had the best time, but I had to come back, my party starts in an hour and I can't wait.

My friends Zoey Marine, Pheobe Tiger, Alexis Strong, Maggie Nellie, and Sydney Rock are coming over for my party. We're going to go to a karaoke place and then come home and watch my Penguins of Madagascar DVD.

"COLLETTE! Come on up and help us get the living room set up! I want to give you your present!" I hear Minni call from upstairs.

I thud up the basement stairs, Penguin's right behind me. I dart through the door that leads to the living room to see Minni setting pillows on the couch. She's wearing a black bejeweled tank top, pearl white jeans with black stitching going every witch-way, and her classic white converses with black laces. Her curly black hair (that was died white at the tips) was pulled up into a loose and messy pony-tail with a silver scrunchie, and her wavy bangs hung loosely over her left eye.

"Hey, sweetie!" Minni's mom, Mrs. Webster, says as she walks into the room. "I'm back from the store! I got the things you wanted! They're in there on the bar. You girls can put them up in a minute; I'm going in my room to check with Dave 'n' Busters. Have fun, girls!"

"Okay, mom!" Minni calls as her mother disappears down the hall. "So, are you ready to open your present?"

I lay a blanket on the sofa. "I really don't think you can top what you gave me for my twelfth birthday." I tell her, waving my Invader Zim charm bracelet around, its charms glinting in the evening sunlight. "Like last year, when you gave me a macaroni star glued to a piece of paper about three days after my birthday."

"That wasn't _so _bad..." Minni mumbles.

"Might I add that I found the price tag on the bottom about two minutes after you gave it to me? That thing only cost you ten cents, which in my opinion is _waaaaaaay _to pricey, considering that thing looked like it was made by a four year old."

"Just open it!" She shoved two small rectangular orange boxes into my hand. One was just slightly larger than the other. I opened the largest one first, and almost fall over when I see what's inside. It's the Penguins of Madagascar title on an oval shaped white background. I quickly rip open the smaller box, and it's just what I had expected—a Penguins of Madagascar charm bracelet, and it had on it—Skipper, Kowalski (YAAAAAY!), Rico, Private, Marline, Doris, (:3), Mort, and Maurice (No Julien, yay). But then I see two more charms, and I almost hipervenlate.

"Minni! HOW THE BLEEP DID YOU GET A PEACOCK CHARM FOR ME?! AND ONE OF PEACOCK AND KOWALSKI AS A WOLF?!"

"My cousin's a good artist..."

"THIS IS SO AMAZING! NOW I HAVE TO START COLLECTING CHARMS FOR THIS! EHHHHHHHH!" I start jumping up and down and Minni gives me a blank look. I stop jumping. "Er—I mean, thank you?"

Minni burst into laughter but then stops. "Try it."

"What?" I asked, totally confused.

"Your last necklace brought you to another dimension, sooooooooo..."

"Maybe this one will, too!" I say, catching on. "So, uh, I wish we were in the penguins of Madagascar dimension..?"

We wait. Nothing. I say it louder. Still, nothing dares to step out of its natural order. "Well so much for that." I say as I close Penguin in the basement, we won't be going in in there tonight, and I don't want Penguin messing anything up, he may be cute, but he's a trouble maker.

"Wait! Wait, Wait! Collette!" Minni says, chasing me as I walk into the kitchen. "What if you call them here?"

I stop opening the bag from Walmart. That's not a bad idea. I turn around and raise an eye-brow, or, at least I try to—I end up felling like an Invader Zim character, the way they raise a brow and one eye looks like a square. Minni bursts into laughter.

"That face always cracks me up!" She says, and then has another laughing fit. I just smile, I can always make Minni laugh, even when she's in a bad mood and doesn't want to smile.

"Alright, alright, shut up already! I guess we could try it." I say as I grab a notepad and a pencil from a shelf on the bar. I had always felt safe in the Websters' kitchen, even during a hurricane that hit last year, the kitchen has a cozy design too, there's a bar at the front with a large window that looks into the living room, and next to the bar is a big window with pull down shades that overlook the backyard, a clock hung over that window. And a counter and cabinets held the dish washer in place, while an oven sat next to them, across from the oven is the fridge. I take a seat on one of the tall stools and Minni sits next to me.

"Okay, so we definitely want all the penguins, right?" She asks.

"Yes, we totally want them!" I say as I jot down the four names; Skipper, Private, Rico, and Kowalski.

"What about...BLOWEY!"

"Yes, Zoey would probably like it if Blowhole where here." Blowhole is added to the list.

"Marline?"

"Sure, Marline sounds fun." Marline joins the list.

"Hmmm...I can't think of anyone else."

"What about Julien?"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"TOO LATE!" I quickly jot Julien down onto the list.

"...You suck..."

"I know!"

I put the list in front of me and take a deep breath. "Okay, I wish that...Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Marline, , and King Julien were here!" I say the last part so fast Minni cocks her head in confusion. We wait for a long while, but nothing happens. I look at Minni.

"You said it too fast!" She whines.

"Okay, Minni, I think the universe can understand me, even if I'm talking faster than the speed of light." I tell her.

"Maybe the universe is gonna send them here human, MAYBE RICO WILL LOOK REALLY CUTE!"

I haul of and slap Minni. "What's wrong with chu?" I ask her. "Can we just put up the decorations? We will be able to go our whole lives without meeting the penguins of Madagascar! Or Marline! Or !"

"Or Julien..." She adds, scowling at the floor.

"Exactly. Now, let's put up the decorations."

I dig out what's in the bag—Orange, black, and white streamers. I walk over to the door and start to hang them up. Once I have them up, I turn to see what Minni's doing. She's jotting something else down on the list. She runs over to me and grabs my wrist. "AND DORIS!" She screams. I slap her again.

"WHY DORIS?!" I yell. "Why Julien?!" She counters. "Fine." I say, pouting at the ground. Me and her take our time with the decorations and by the time we're done it's almost dark. I sigh and sit down. "Hey, what's that?" Minni asks, sitting down with me. "I dunno. It sounds like...screaming?" I guess. I give Minni a wide eyed look, and she returns it with a smile. "I told you." She says, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

**This whole chapter is in Kowalski's POV, so please don't think it's MY POV because I seriously don't think I'm Kowalski. **

I woke with a sharp pain in my back. I moaned, I was too tired to sit up or even open my eyes. It was dark out, I could tell because no light shone through my eyelids. I groaned once more as I heard what sounded like a hatch opening and two things running towards us.

"Do you think they're hurt, Minni?" One voice asked. It was definitely feminine. Her voice was really kinda soft.

"Who cares?" Another spoke up, she also sounded feminine. Her voice was a bit more defined. "They're super-secret top notch commando penguins! They'll live..." She added as an afterthought.

"How would you...know that?" I asked softly, cracking open an eye, making one girl jump. She had dirty blonde hair, she was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top (that looked like it was for around the house), and a random pair of jeans. The other girl was wearing a black bejeweled tank top, pearl white jeans with black stitching going every witch-way, and her classic white converses with black laces. Her curly black hair (that was died white at the tips) was pulled up into a loose and messy pony-tail with a silver scrunchie, and her wavy bangs hung loosely over her left eye.

"Dude, you're from a TV show." The girl stated plainly. "Either way, before we explain, y'all should probably come inside." The first girl tells me, walking around. Minni helps me stand up and I look down on myself. (**A/N: They are all human so, he should be pretty freaked out right now...)** "Should I ask?" I asked the two girls. "No." They say together.

~10 minutes later~

"Alright, girls could you please explain to us where we are and why we're human?" Skipper asked the two girls, who were standing in front of all of us. The two girls looked at each other, and then Minni shoved the other girl forward. "Ask the smart one." She said, stepping back. The girl opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. She stands there with her mouth open and then takes a step back. "I don't know how to answer that..." She whispers. (**A/N: I just remembered this: they all have clothes on! Thank god...) **Skipper groans.

"Girls! Get ready to go!" Someone calls from upstairs. The two girls give each-other wide eyed looks. "Okay, Minni, take Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, Blowhole, and Julien up to your brothers room to get changed, Private, you can keep on what you're wearing. Blowhole, you only need to change shirts, Kowalski, same, Rico, only put on a different pair of pants, and Skipper, change your outfit completely, Marline, you can borrow a pair of my pants, keep your shirt, and Doris, exchange your T-shirt for one of mine." The girl with dirty-blonde hair says, pointing everyone to where they need to go, before she locks herself in a bathroom.

~10 minutes later~

We had all done what the girl had said and we were currently sitting out on her front porch. Just as I was about to get up and go away the front door swung open and Minni came out first with the other girl pausing in the doorway. "I can't believe you popped my contacts _again_." She said, grabbing the door frames and swinging one foot back and forth. Minni had changed her top to a neon orange one, and she had pulled her hair into a fishtail braid. She also now had a silver stud in her nose and below her lip. The other girls outfit had changed completely: she now had her hair curled and a fake purple highlight hung somewhat in front of her face. She was wearing a black and white stripped long-sleeved shirt with holes that her thumbs were slipped through; the shirt also had small rips in it. She was also wearing black skinny jeans and dark purple converses. On one hand she had a black glove with no finger tips that had different neon colored stars on it, and on the other were two charm bracelets. Around her neck was a penguin necklace. Balanced almost perfectly on her nose was a pair of purple rimmed glasses.

"Well, forgive me, now hurry up. The bowling...OF DOOM, awaits!" Minni screamed before she ran down the porch steps, jumped over Rico, and landed in the drive-way. She then kicked a soccer ball from her position across the yard and over a fence. "Wow that got some distance..." She whispered. Just then a crashing sound was heard. "...Ops? Uh...okay, let's go before they figure out it was me, even though they probably already have..."

The second girl ran down the stairs as well and skidded to a stop in front of us. "Kk, tonight we are going to go to my birthday party at a karaoke place. So, since it's my birthday, I get to pick who rides in mah car. So, riding with me will be...Private, Kowalski, Marline...alright I think that's all the people I can fit in my car." She said the last part in monotone, gesturing to the tiny Fiat she was standing in front of.

Private's hand suddenly shot up into the air. The girl noticed him and nodded, signaling him to talk. "Uh...who are you...exactly?" He asked quietly. The girls smile fell. "Oh...well I feel smart!" She stated sarcastically. "My name's Collette. I—" "She's the one that likes my little pony." Minni interrupted. "...OKAY! ONTO THE KAREOKE!" Collette suddenly screamed, cutting off whatever else Minni was about to say.

**Okay, I know what you're thinking: WHY DID IT TAKE HER SO LONG TO COME OUT WITH SUCH A TERRIBLE CHAPTER?! Well I had writers block, deal with it. Oh and I don't really like my little pony, I just randomly put that in there cause it's what my little sister was watching. :3 Well...UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
